The Strategic Guide for Anime Harem Male Protagonist to train a Stitch
by AshPikachu1
Summary: Yamato Naoe is the Anime Harem Male Protagonist from "Majikoi - Oh! Samurai Girls". Yamato Naoe feel like his a misfit and feels troubled. But then little beknown of Yamato Naoe that he will be dragged and carried off into an adventure team up with Ash Ketchum his Pikachu, Merida, Moana, and Stitch to crazy adventure. That's only the beginning of being a Trainer.
1. Chapter 1

The Strategic Trainer's guide

For Anime Harem Male Protagonist to train a Stitch

Anime Harem Male Protagonist get hitched by the Stitch

One fine mid mourning day, as Yamato Naoe was contemplating on the field of grass, when suddenly out of nowhere came, a ship from a portal. Yamato went in to take a closer look, and out from the wreckage came Ash Ketchum, his Pikachu, Merida, Moana and Stitch. At first Yamato was surprised to seeing Stitch and Ash's Pikachu but made a well introduction to Ash, Merida, and Moana. When Ash, Pikachu, Merida, Moana, and Stitch were about to fix Moana's boat Yamato was debating on to helping them or not.

Yamato decided to help out Ash, Pikachu, Stitch, Merida, and Moana to fixing Moana's boat. But then Stitch got creative with fixing the boat, and instead reconstructed it into an aircraft ship out of garbage, junk, and scrape metal. As Ash, Pikachu, Merida and Moana hoped on the airship, Stitch about to driving the airship and Yamato was about to leave he realized that he was entangled by a rope on his body and waistline. Yamato tried to tell Stitch not to engage, but Stitch didn't listen due to playing Elvis Presley's burning love, and Stitch along with Ash, Pikachu, Merida and Moana took off, taking Yamato with them.

While Stitch was driving the air, Ash Ketchum, with his Pikachu besides him, Merida, and Moana on board the crazy created airship Yamato Naoe was hanging on to the rope he is entangled to and skiing through while Elvis Presley's Burn' in love was still continue playing. Then there came Kimihito Kurusu who was waiting to cross the street. Just as he was about to cross the sidewalk, Stitch drove him. Kimihito Kurusu manages to stand clear, but he didn't notice Yamato Naoe come toward him. Yamato Naoe tried to warn Kimihito Kurusu but then collide into him and brought him along the wild ride.

Stitch, Ash Ketchum with his Pikachu on his shoulder, Merida, and Moana unaware that Yamato Naoe and Kimihito Kurusu are caught on the rope that is behind them, and while still playing and listening to the music then took Rito Yuuki, Hayate Ayasaki, Yuuya Kanzaki, Raku Ichijo, Youto Yokodera, Keita Suminoe, Kyousuke Kousaka, Shougo Mikadono, Shuusuke Takanashi, Natsuru Seno, Yukinari Sasaki, Akito Himenokoji, Taro Sado, Tomoki Sakurai, Issei Hyoudou, Ikkou Satonaka, and Yuto Amakawa which were all caught and tangle in the rope that Yamato Naoe and Kimihito Kurusu.

As the Elvis Presley's burning love music continues to playing on, Stitch, Ash Ketchum, his Pikachu, Merida, and Moana still unaware that the Anime harem Male protagonist are behind them and tangle to Yamato Naoe on the rope. Soon then there were more anime harem male protagonist got caught up on the wild ride like Kinjiro Sakamachi , Kodaka Hasegawa and Itsuki Hashima etc. Soon then Stitch, Ash Ketchum, his Pikachu, Merida, and Moana took the majority of anime harem male protagonists in Japan with them.

Then Ash's Pikachu heard the entire anime harem male protagonists scream for help and Ash was surprised to noticing all of them caught to Yamato Naoe. Stitch then engage to fly the airship and prepared to warp jumping. As they prepared to warp jump Stitch was notified by Ash, Merida and Moana and pull up every anime harem male protagonists on the aircraft ship and warp jumping into different dimensional worlds and swooping and bring many other anime harem male protagonists like Touya Mochizuki , Takashi Komuro and Kazehaya Kamito etc. and finally crashed landed onto Huangshan, Auhui in China.


	2. Chapter 2

The Strategic Trainer's guide

For Anime Harem Male Protagonists to Train a Stitch

Hong Kong chow roll

Once crashed landed in Huangshan, Anhui in china Stitch, Ash Ketchum, his Pikachu, Merida, and Moana greeted all the majority of taken anime harem male protagonists. Since was familiar with Huangshan, Anhui china due to used to being with Wang Ai Ling in her childhood, Stitch led all of them to Ai's old home to settling in. once settling in, they interacted with each other since to understand each other and why they are here. Soon then they stumble upon Stitch's past life with Ai and Stitch's dark secret power. As soon as Stitch was fixing the warp drive with aid from Icika Orimura, Kizuna Hida, and Ash's Pikachu they were ambushed by Tao Tei from the movie the Great Wall.

Stitch fought at the Tao Tei, Merida used her bow to shoot arrows at the Tao Tei, and Moana smacking the Tao Tei with her Paddle. Ash Ketchum battled the Tao Tei with his Pikachu while Yamato Naoe and all the majority selected anime harem male protagonists fought the Tao Tei by stuff and hooliganism. Ichika Orimura and Kizuna Hida still repairing the warp drive as others were busy fighting the Tao Tei.

Then the warp dive regenerated and instantly zapping everyone except the Tao Tei and transporting everyone into Izayoi Isands. Everyone was in shocked but everyone was okay, soon then Stitch was familiar with the place due to being with Yuna's childhood, and Stitch led everyone to Yuna's grandma's place to stay in.


	3. Chapter 3

The Strategic Trainer's guide

For Anime Harem Male Protagonists

To train Stitch

Pitching the Stitch

Once settling in Yuna's grandma's place in the night, everyone was in bed, Ash Ketchum was contemplating with Pikachu about the fight with the Tao Tei. Ash was discussing with Pikachu about Stitch with his dark secret and his fighting skills were too reckless, violently and too foolhardy and the Yamato Naoe and the other Anime Harem Protagonists didn't have any Pokémon to fight with. Meanwhile, Merida and Moana were thinking that the Anime Harem Protagonists were not the best at fight the TaoTei. So after thought about it for a while, Merida, Moana, Ash Ketchum with Pikachu came with an Idea.

The next morning, as everyone was waking up, brushing their teeth, washing their faces, and finishing eating breakfast prepare by Raku Ichijou from Nisekoi: False Love, Merida and Moana decided to start training Yamato Naoe and the other anime harem male protagonists, while Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu getting to know Stitch and training him to be better at his skills. During the training, Yamato Naoe and the other anime harem male protagonists were not doing so well with training with neither Merida nor Moana. Meanwhile Ash Ketchum with his Pikachu were training with Stitch, after a bad start Ash with his Pikachu's training with Stitch went all well with it. But soon then Ash realized that Stitch is not a Pokémon and needed a sparring partner to be Stitch's trainer partner.

Then Ash came across Yamato Naoe who was tired from training with Merida and Moana, asked him to join him to battle with him by being Stitch's trainer partner. At first, Yamato didn't want to try, but soon then by having no chose, he agrees to battle with Ash to being Stitch's trainer partner. At the beginning of the battle, Stitch was playing with Yamato but Yamato settle Stitch to battle Ash Ketchum with his Pikachu. Ash demonstrated first and told Pikachu to used Quick Attack. During the battle Yamato's Strategy with Stitch seems to have potential with him, but Stitch wasn't cooperative and Yamato was beginning to understand being a Trainer. Due to Yamato's lack experience with Stitch and beginning to being as a Trainer and Stitch's lack of cooperation and self-control, Ash Ketchum and his pal Pikachu manage to defeat Yamato and Stitch.

After Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu won, Ash and Pikachu helped up Yamato Naoe and Stitch and teaching them. They taught them in their own way of teaching how to work together and encouraging them to be good companions with each other. The other Anime Harem Male Protagonists were watching the whole entire battle, the teaching, and the training of Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu with Yamato Naoe and Stitch. So they all joined in, to each of them train with Stitch and taught by Ash Ketchum and his pal Pikachu. All was at peace after training until suddenly, out of nowhere, Delia, Dr Hamsterviel, Gantu, with an alien armada fleet attacked and tried to abduct Stitch.


	4. Chapter 4

The Strategic Trainer's Guide

For Anime Harem Male Protagonists to train a Stitch

Attack from Space Witch

When Delia, Dr. Hamsterviel, Gantu, Reuben (625), and the Armada assaulted, Ash Ketchum with his Pikachu, Merida, Moana, Yamato Naoe and the other anime harem male protagonists tried to defend Stitch but the alien fleet was completely overwhelming. Dr. Hamsterviel somehow capture Stitch, Gantu caught Merida and Moana in the confusion. Aside from the attack ambush, Team Rocket Jessie, James, and Meowth ambush and almost taken Pikachu but Ash and along with Yamato rescue Pikachu. Once Pikachu return to Ash's side, Pikachu's Thunderbolt which blasted off Team Rocket away and but then accidentally activated warp drive teleporting Ash Ketchum and with his Pikachu into the unknown.

As the Armada leave, Yamato and many other anime harem male protagonists were left behind and helpless. Soon then they were discussing with each one another weather to decide on doing something or not. It was then Raul Chaser who step up and made a deal to help Stitch to going back home and then return back home, which all the anime harem male protagonists agreed. Soon then they worked together on rebuilt the aircraft ship that Stitch reconstructed out of Moana's boat, which was added by junk, scrap metal and garbage. As they were working, Keita Suminoe found the Ipod and playing "Everybody working for the Weekend" and fortunately Kizuna Hida found a warp drive from a shot down alien space craft that Merida shot at during the battle. Then afterwards finishing rebuilt the aircraft ship, every anime harem male protagonists hopped on the aircraft ship while Yamato Naoe drive it jump starting it which it worked and warped into the destination that Delia, Dr. Hamsterviel, Gantu, and the alien armada were taking Stitch to.


	5. Chapter 5

The Strategic Trainer's Guide

For Anime Harem Male Protagonists to train a Stitch

Chapter 5 Flitch the Glitch

Meanwhile, Stitch, Merida and Moana were taken captive by Delia, Dr. Hamsterviel, and Gantu. Soon Stitch was reunited with Jumba and Pleakley who were taken captive as well as part of Delia and Dr. Hamsterviel's scheme. Stitch's reunion with Jumba and Pleakley was cut short due to reaching the destination. The destination happens to be Kauai. Delia and Dr. Hamsterviel's plot was revealed to be to mind manipulate Stitch into destroying Hawaii by unleashing his ultimate destructive potential.

Delia and Dr. Hamsterviel soon then preceded to brain-washed Stitch to confuse him, and tied Merida and Moana behind each other's back and dangling them off their ship as bait to luring Stitch to destroying Honolulu first. The confused and rampaging Stitch was then unleashed upon Honolulu. As when Dr. Hamsterviel and Delia were steering their spacecraft with Merida and Moana dangling off their ship as bait for Stitch, suddenly Yamato Naoe and the other Anime Harem Male Protagonists came with the aircraft ship and divert Delia and Dr. Hamsterviel to chasing them.

While the music was playing (Fox on the Run), Yamato proceeded to push the brake but it broke off which Takashi Komuro was concern with the plan and was terrified. Yamato then shouted out back to which Anime Harem Male Protagonist that didn't tightened the brake well. Raku Ichijo said back in response to Yamato as if he was blaming one of them, for their troubles and as soon as Hayate Ayasaki mentioned that the aircraft ship was made out of random garbage, junk, scrap metal, a plasma beam nearly shot Hayate Ayasaki but mange to dodge it and jumped on to Rito Yuuki's arms. Yamato Naoe then steer the aircraft ship toward Honolulu while Delia and Dr. Hamsterviel in their spacecraft ship were pursuing them.

Meanwhile back on the mother ship, Ash Ketchum and with his pal Pikachu appeared after randomly warping in different dimensional worlds, they then encountered Jumba and Pleakley and releasing them out of their captive. Jumba told Ash to get the other 625 experiments which were going to be part of Delia and Dr. Hamsterviel's plot. Just as soon as Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu found the container that holds the experiments, they were halted by Gantu. Just as Jumba and Pleakly managed to escape using an escape pod, Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu prepared to fight Gantu to get the container that holds the experiments. It was a quick fight that Ash manage to get a hold on to the container, then Ash with his Pikachu were warped again but along with Gantu and Reuben (625). Back on Hawaii, Honolulu, Yamato Naoe and the many other Anime Harem Male Protagonists on the aircraft ship were being chased by Delia and Dr. Hamsterviel and dodging every shots while maintaining flight. In the middle of the chase, the music switches to "Jump" (Van Halen song).


	6. Chapter 6

The Strategic Trainer's guide for Anime Harem Male Protagonist to train a Stitch

Chapter 6 in a Ditch Situation

Yamato Naoe was steering the aircraft ship while the majority of the other Anime Harem Male Protagonists were holding the ship tightly together when Delia and Dr. Hamsterviel were pursuing and shooting after them in Honolulu, Hawaii and while the music was still playing. Soon afterwards Ayumu Aikawa, Issei Hyoudou, Basara Toujou , Tsukune Aono, and Hayate Ayasaki decided to jump off from the aircraft ship on to Delia and Dr. Hamsterviel's ship to resucue Merida and Moana. Once Merida and Moana were released, jumped off from their bindings and landed safely on the ground, Ayumu Aikawa, Issei Hyoudou, Basara Toujou, Tsukune Aono, and Hayate Ayasaki were shaken off by Delia and Dr. Hamsterviel. Ayumu Aikawa, Issei Hyoudou, Basara Toujou, Tsukune Aono, and Hayate Ayasaki crash landed on the beach.

Each one of them landed onto different things on the beach. Ayumu Aikawa crash landed on to an Ice Bucket, Hayate Ayasaki crash landed in a Beach Hut, Basara Toujou crash on top of a Palm Tree fell down and some coconuts fell on his head and he felt unconscious. Issei Hyoudou crashed landed on to a Mermaid sand sculpture and finally Tsukune Aono crash landed on a beach chair with a beach umbrella. While Ayumu Aikawa, Issei Hyoudou, Basara Toujou, Tsukune Aono, and Hayate Ayasaki were on the beach regaining their consciousness, Yamato Naoe and the rest of the Anime Harem Male Protagonists were still being chased and shoot at by Delia and Dr. Hamsterviel through Honolulu.

Then as one of Delia and Hamsterviel's shot nearly shot at Rito Yuuki, Rito Yuuki lost his balance and almost fell off the aircraft ship but was caught by Yamato Naoe holding on by the backside of his underwear, while Kimihito Kurusu was steering the aircraft ship and Kazehaya Kamito was holding on to the rope that Yamato Naoe was holding onto while holding onto Rito Yuuki by the backside of his underpants. As the many Anime Harem Male Protagonists were still being chased, Ayumu Aikawa, Issei Hyoudou, Basara Toujou, Tsukune Aono, and Hayate Ayasaki rejoined together, which Hayate was wearing a goggle on his face, a snorkel in his mouth, a life vest on his body, inflatable armbrands on his shoulders, a innertube around his waist and flippers on his feet aided Basara from his confusion, Ayumu was shivering from the ice bucket, Issei Hyoudou dusting off the sand on him and Tsukune Aono wearing a cool sunglass, beach hat and having an aloha lei around his neck. They regrouped with Merida and Moana and thought how to catch up to the others.

Then Ayumu Aikawa notifies everyone of a Pizza Planet Truck nearby and everyone hopped on to it and Basara Toujou drive it and Issei Hyoudou played the CD which is "Burning Love". Back at the chase and the music was playing, Yamato Naoe was still holding Rito Yuuki back of his underpants and holding on to his life. While Kimihito Kurusu was steering the ship dodging Delia and Hamsterviel's shots, Yamato and Rito smash through a fruit stand and some other stands along the chase. Soon then Ayumu Aikawa, Issei Hyoudou, Basara Toujou, Tsukune Aono, Hayate Ayasaki , Merida and Moana caught up to them. As Delia and Hamsterviel were about to blasted Yamato and many Anime Harem Male Protagonists on the aircraft ship, Gantu suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, and crash on to Delia and Dr. Hamsterviel's ship and exploded them.

On board the aircraft ship, Natsuru Seno in his original male form notice Ash Ketchum holding his Pikachu by his side and holding a container and Raul Chaser caught Ash and his Pikachu. Ash's hat blew off from his head and Ash tried to reach for it and almost lost it but Rito Yuuki caught it just in the nick of time while being held by Yamato who is holding on the rope that Kazehaya Kamito hold on to. But then Yuuya Kanzaki shouted out a seagull right in front, then Kimihito Kurusu lost control of the aircraft ship. As they were in the aircraft ship sprung out of control, somehow Merida and Moana hopped off the Pizza Planet Truck during from the explosion, as Basara Toujou was driving, Hayate Ayasaki shouted out a turtle on the road right in front of them and then Basara Toujou slam on the brakes also lost control of the truck which Basara Toujou , Ayumu Aikawa, Issei Hyoudou, Tsukune Aono, and Hayate Ayasaki in the truck toss and turned. It was until all of them crash landed on the beach.

Ash Ketchum with his Pikachu arose up from the mist of wreckage, turned and came to Rito Yuuki and Yamato Naoe to check to see if they are ok. Yamato and Rito got up out of the sand and then as Rito handed back Ash's hat back to Ash and get the other Anime Harem Male Protagonists up out from the sand; they were suddenly halted by the alien armada. But as they were halted, Ash remembered Jumba's warning of not to getting the experiment pods wet, then Ash activated Experiment 221 Sparky.

Sparky was shocking the aliens and Ash commanded Pikachu to used Thunderbolt at the aliens. Then Ash handed an experiment pod to Yamato and he activated Yarrp Experiment 613, which Yarrp used sonic booms. Rito was handed and activated Richter Experiment 513 which he causes an earthquake. Then soon every Anime Harem Male Protagonists got up out from the wreckage wondering from the commotion. With Phantasmo (375), Melty (228), Tank (586), Swirly (383) somehow activated, joining Sparky, Yarrp and Richter in confusing the alien armada, then Ash, Pikachu, Yamato and the other Anime Harem Male Protagonists rounded up the experiments and searched for Stitch. They found that Merida and Moana were hostage to aliens but got them out due to the Experiments and Pikachu's help. After knowing about Stitch's where about, they found Stitch. But Stitch was still under brain-washed and started to attack them.

Right about Stitch was about to slay all of them, it was Moana's singing that calm him down. Then Stitch was regaining back to his normal self and reunited by his cousins. Suddenly Delia, Dr. Hamsterviel and Gantu, somehow survived the explosion, appeared. But as soon as they to fight, they were halted by the grand councilwoman with Jumba and Pleakly just in time. After foiling and arrested Delia, Dr. Hamsterviel and Gantu, the grand councilwoman congratulated Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Merida, Moana, Stitch, Yamato Naoe, and the many rest of the other Anime Harem Male Protagonists. But soon then, the grand councilwoman was unsure what to do with Stitch and to his cousins.


	7. Chapter 7

The Strategic Trainer's guide for Anime Harem Male Protagonist to train a Stitch

Chapter 7 Switch to the Stitch

The grand councilwoman was still to not sure what to do with Stitch and his cousins. Then Ash Ketchum with his Pikachu proposed to stay and train them, only for a little while. The grand councilwoman, Jumba and Pleakly agreed to it but Merida and Moana told them that they should go back home. Then Raul Chaser and some other Anime Harem Male Protagonists volunteered like Rito Yuuki, Basara Toujuo, Minato Sahashi, Touya Mochizuki etc to help Ash with his Pikachu to train Stitch and all of his cousins. But Yamato Naoe and many other Anime Harem Male Protagonists like Issei Hyouduo, Takashi Komuro, Takeru Ohyama, Ayumu Aikawa etc don't agree with Raul Chaser and the others.

Yamato Naoe, Raul Chaser, and many other Anime Harem Male Protagonists went aside and started to argue to each other over the situation. They were arguing of the deal that both of them made and weather or not to continuing to stay and train Stitch and all of his 625 cousins, or returning back home and resuming be anime harem male protagonist. After a silence and concluding their argument Yamato Naoe and many other Anime Harem Male Protagonists who didn't volunteered went on their ways.

But as soon they were about to leave Moana ask all of them to help her with her boat. So then Yamato Naoe and many other Anime Harem Male Protagonists help her, Moana and Merida then talk to them about the lessons they learn in each of their adventures. Among fixing Moana's boat, a Will O' Wisp appear to Yamato Naoe and Merida explain what are the Will O' Wisp. Soon then Yamato and Merida followed the trail of Will O' Wisp to an abandon home. They enter and search around to find the answer.

As they were search through the house, Yamato Naoe stumbles upon an old photo album and saw pictures of Stitch with Lilo. After looking at old pictures, Yamato then rushed and warped to his dimensional world, and started to packing up and retrieve his hermit crabs Yadon and Karin. But as he was packing, Cookie saw that he was about to leave Cookie stopped he. Yamato explained to Cookie and Cookie let him go. Yamato hugged Cookie one last time and said their goodbyes, Yamato ran off to persuade the other Anime Harem Male Protagonists.

Meanwhile, Merida and Moana say their goodbyes to Ash Ketchum Pikachu, Raul Chaser, and many other Anime Harem Male Protagonists who volunteered and returned back to their own dimensional worlds. Somehow Reuben (625) returns from warping and landed on Takeru Ohyama's arms and joined in. Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Raul Chaser, and volunteered many other Anime Harem Male Protagonists who stay behind, even with jumba and Pleakly's help, had trouble with training and gathering Stitch and his cousins. But as they were rounding up Stitch and his cousins, Experiment 627 appeared to challenge Stitch. Raul Chaser volunteered again to be Stitch's trainer and battle 627.

By trying to understanding Ash's teachings, Raul Chaser told Stitch to used different moves on 627, like tackle. With Raul Chaser as Stitch Trainer, Stitch proves to be effective but still 627 was hard to compete. Right in the middle of an intense battle, with one single punch from 627, Stitch slide and saw Yamato Naoe. It was indeed, Yamato Naoe and the many other Anime Harem Male Protagonists who didn't volunteered arrived to rejoined back to train Stitch. Raul Chaser and Yamato Naoe looked at each other, Raul Chaser passes the trainer substitution to Yamato to be Stitch's trainer, seeing how Yamato return and persuaded the other Anime Harem Male Protagonists to rejoin. Yamato told Stitch to cooperate with in defeating 627.


End file.
